Walk On The Wild Side
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: Punk loved animals and hated children. AJ loved children and hated animals. This won't work ... Or will it? [AU STORY]
1. Chapter 1

"What are you looking at?" Punk said to the Meerkat he was feeding.

He worked at the zoo, of course being a zoo keeper. The only thing that kept him going was working with his best friend Chris Jericho.

He had no idea why he applied for this job in the first place, but he learned to love it. Working with the animals was fun, especially the lions and tigers.

"When do you finish?" Chris said, walking over to Punk.

"8pm." Punk sighed. Another 6 hours. Brilliant.

"Good luck, I'm away." Chris Laughed.

"Lucky son of a bitch." Punk said, watching Chris walk away.

Unlike Chris, Punk had no family, he had no wife, no children, no parents, sibling, no one. He was pretty much a loner. All he had was his animals.

He used to be scared out his boots whenever he got told to go feed the lions but now he could just go in and clap them like a dog. Simba was Punks best friend and always lay beside his feet whenever he was in feeding them.

Simba always looked out for Punk like an older brother. Punk was their since he was a cub after all.

"So. Nice day huh?" Punk said sitting on the rock beside Simba who rolled over, wanting Punk to scratch his belly.

"Look at the state of you. You need to find a girlfriend." Punk laughed scratching Simba's belly.

"Did I just say that? I need to find a girlfriend." Punk chuckled, continuing to scratch Simba's belly.

Once he'd fed all lions, including Simba, giving him the biggest bit of meat. He made his way to the sea lions. He loved having a laugh with them. They were so stupid.

"Right." Punk said, pushing Nally, one of the girl sea lions into the water and laughing like a child. He really needed a life.

"BANG!" Punk shouted, pretending to shoot Nally who pretended to be shot, splashing about in the water.

"Here, daft thing." Punk laughed, throwing the bucket of fish in the water and walking out.

If you told him 4 years ago he'd be talking to animals 9 hours a day and living alone, hell he'd probably agree.

"Phil." Vince shouted.

Punk hated when people called him by his real name. Also Vince was the owner of the zoo, this should be good.

"Vince." Punk said.

"Eh that's Mr. Mcmahon to you." Vince said.

"Mr. McMahon?" Punk recorrected himself.

"You got a school coming in an hour. Try look like you don't sell meth and try not to scare the kids eh?" Vince said, walking away.

"Ha Ha Ha." Punk said sarcastically.

Great, a bunch of screaming children running around trying to touch the lions just to get their hand snatched off. His day just got better.

_The other side of town..._

"Miss Mendez? I need to go to the toilet." A little girl said to AJ.

AJ or her real name April was a kinder garden teacher. Today was their field trip day. She hated animals. Wasn't she oh so excited.

"Right quickly, the bus won't wait." AJ said, taking the little girl to the toilet.

**REVIEW. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"20." AJ finished counting all children as they got off the bus at the zoo.

She took the in a line through the zoo and who was the first set of animals. Of course it was the lions. Wasn't AJ excited. She also saw a man in the cage clapping one of the lions like a dog, what was wrong with them.

_With Punk..._

"Look at them all... coughing and picking each others nose." Punk said, to Simba who just rolled over and pushing Punk off the rock he was sitting on, in signal for him to go do his job.

"Hey!" Punk said looking back at Simba and shaking his head.

He walked out the gate and towards the children and a women who was obviously the teacher.

"Lady, germs. Who's up for touching the lions?" Punk said, clasping his hands.

No one said anything. It's not every day you get asked to pet a lion.

"We'll just watch them thanks." AJ said politely.

"That's boring." Punk said, there was nothing to be afraid of. Simba liked children.

"Well none of us want to. Just show us around." AJ smiled.

"OK, if you say so." Punk said, beginning to walk round the park with them.

Once they finally reached the last set of animals, the sea lions. AJ was glad. She really hated animals, she hated the smell, the features, their teeth.

Punk was glad to reach the last animal, he hated children, their little sneaky faces just sneezing and slabbering over each other. The only thing that kept Punk walking round was how beautiful the teacher was.

"Well Miss, kids, that's it." Punk smiled.

"Say thank you kids to Mr..." AJ paused looking at Punks badge.

"Eh... Mr. Punk." AJ said, his name badge really did say Punk, she had her glasses on.

"My pleasure. Come back again." Punk said, trying his best to smile.

"Right kids get on the bus." AJ said to the children, wanting a minute alone with Punk who she had her eye on all through the field trip.

"Thank you." AJ smiled.

"It's no problem." Punk smiled back. This girl was pretty fucking stunning. He watched her all the way until she jumped on the bus, leaving Punk to get back to his job when he noticed the girl had left her purse. He'd return it to her tomorrow at the local kinder garden where he assumed she worked.

_8pm..._

"I don't know what it is about her. She's just... I don't even know." Punk said, to Simba who wasn't really listening. He was too busy yawning his head off.

"I know I'm tired too. I'll see you tomorrow." Punk said, patting him on the head and leaving work. He couldn't help but see on his way back from work, which he walked, he couldn't help see that same kinder garden teacher still in the school. He might as well give her purse back now.

He walked through the doors and found her classroom, chapping the door as he walked in.

"Hey, you um... you forgot this." Punk said, sitting the purse on her table.

"I hadn't even noticed. Thank you." AJ smiled.

Punk still stood there. He couldn't not say anything else to the girl, they had to have some sort of conversation.

AJ looked over to see "Punk" still standing there.

"Can I help you?" AJ said.

"No... sorry I was just leaving." Punk said.

'C'mon Punk, think think, chat up line, think!' Punk thought.

"I like your hair." Punk said, mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid, he did like her hair though.

"Thanks, I um... I guess I like yours." AJ chuckled.

"Thanks." Punk said.

This conversation clearly was not going anywhere. She wasn't the bit interested in him.

"I eh... I best be going." Punk said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" AJ said, running to catch him.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Let me take you out to lunch tomorrow, my way of saying thank you for returning my purse. You could of just stole it." AJ said.

'Finally.' Punk thought.

"Yeah I'd love that." Punk said.

"Ok, when's your lunch break?" AJ asked.

"I can take it whenever." Punk smiled.

"Well come by the school at 12, that's when I get my lunch break." AJ said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Punk smiled beginning to walk away, silently dancing through the halls.

This could turn into something good.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you not like animals?" Punk said in shock during his and AJ's lunch. He learned her name was April Jeanette Mendez, but she told him to call her AJ.

"I just don't like them. They smell." AJ said, taking a drink of her milkshake.

"Children smell." Punk said.

"No they do not." AJ laughed.

"They do. My friend Chris has twins and when he brings them into work they always run their hands all over me and pull my hair." Punk chuckled, causing AJ to laugh.

"Well I love children. Anyway why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" AJ asked.

"Well there's not much to say. I don't talk to my family, I have no children, obviously, I have one friend and I talk to animals. I'm a cool dude." Punk smirked.

"You sound it." AJ laughed.

"What about you?" Punk said.

"I actually don't have any children, surprisingly. My family live all the way in New Jersey and I have no friends, apart from the children." AJ smiled.

"You sound like a cool peep."Punk laughed.

"Oh I'm the coolest peep out." AJ giggled.

_Later on..._

"I better get going." AJ said standing up.

"I had a really good time AJ." Punk said, walking out with her.

"Me too. Punk?" AJ said turning to face Punk.

"Yeah?"

"You don't fancy going for dinner one night?" AJ said, putting it all out there.

"I'd love that. Saturday?" Punk said.

"Saturday it is." AJ smiled.

_Saturday Night..._

After Punk and AJ had dinner, which was hard for Punk because he couldn't keep his eyes off of how beautiful AJ looked, they went for a stroll in the neighbourhood.

It wasn't until AJ noticed where they were going did she start to panic.

"Eh why are we here?" AJ said.

"To say goodnight to Simba." Punk said, opening the gate to the zoo, closing it behind them.

"Simba?" AJ said.

"Lion." Punk smiled.

"You say goodnight to a lion?" AJ shrieked. This man was sweet but he was a little weird.

"Yeah. He's real nice. You should come meet him." Punk said, walking to Simba's cage.

Simba had the cage to himself at night which meant it was only him, no other lions.

"I'm fine here." AJ said, panicking. She didn't want to go anywhere near a lion.

"Please. Trust me, he won't harm you." Punk said.

"I don't know Punk... it's a lion." AJ said, seeing Simba at the corner of her eye.

"I know, but he's just like a human, do you trust me?" Punk said.

AJ only knew Punk for a few short days, but she did trust him, she didn't know why, but she did.

Punk opened the cage and walked in, chuckling at AJ hiding behind his back.

"AJ." Punk said, turning around.

"What?" AJ said, holding on to his t-shirt.

"He won't eat you. I promise." Punk laughed.

AJ stepped from behind Punk, taking a look at the massive lion that was obviously one of Punks best friends.

"Holy..." AJ said, not even finishing her sentence.

Punk walked over to the rock Simba lay on and sat beside him, clapping him on the head.

"Simba, this is AJ. AJ this is Simba." Punk said.

Simba looked up and down at AJ, as if finding out if she was suitable for Punk or not.

AJ felt her heart racing when Simba jumped off the rock and started to stroll towards her.

"Punk!" AJ screamed backing away to the fence, she had never been so scared in her life.

"AJ, it's fine, he just wants you to pat him." Punk said.

"Pat him? I'll kick him." AJ said, watching Simba get closer and closer.

"I think you'll find that if you kick him, he might tear your leg off." Punk laughed making his way towards a very scared AJ.

Simba stood still as soon as Punk came over.

"Give me your hand." Punk said to AJ.

"Why?" AJ snapped, feeling rather scared at the moment.

"Just do it." Punk said.

AJ slowly gave Punk her hand and he extended it out to touch Simba's head.

"Oh my god." AJ said, she was touching a frickin lion.

Punk then took his hand away, watching on at AJ clap Simba on her own. Simba seemed to like Simba, rubbing around her legs and lying down at her feet wanting her to scratch his belly.

AJ just laughed and crouched down to scratch his belly.

"See, it's not that scary is it." Punk smiled.

"I guess not." AJ laughed, her life was so bizarre right now. She was in a lion cage, scratching a lion named Simba's belly.

**Aww Simba. REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

"It's nice to get out here. You know when the world gets too much." Punk said, him and AJ lying on top of Simba, looking up at the night sky with the sparkling starts shining down.

"I never thought I'd be lying on top of a lion. Ever in my life." AJ chuckled.

"He's nice though, admit you were wrong about hating all animals." Punk said nudging AJ with his elbow.

"I will. Only if you admit that children are sweet." AJ smiled.

"Never." Punk said.

"That's what I said about animals. Look where I'm at now. I'll get you falling in love with children before you know it." AJ said.

"Whatever you say." Punk laughed as AJ turned around, propping her elbow up on the ground, staring into Punk's eyes.

She really liked Punk, probably more than any other man she'd dated. He was sweet, funny, caring. She could definitely see him somewhere in her future.

She cupped his cheeks and pressed down on his soft lips, laughing against them noticing Punks shocked face.

Punk didn't expect a kiss on the second date. Of course he didn't back away, in fact that was the last thing he was going to do. But some one was going to make him back away.

Simba turned his head around and didn't like what he was seeing. He nudged Punk with his nose, pushing him away from AJ.

"Hey!" Punk said, annoyed that Simba ruined the special moment.

Simba just stared at Punk in the eyes.

"What? She's your new best friend?" Punk said, feeling betrayed by Simba.

Simba just growled and stood up, walking away and lying down far away from Punk in a huff.

"Looks like I have a new body guard." AJ smiled.

"Looks like I've just put a lion in a huff." Punk laughed.

_The next week..._

"Do I have too?" Punk moaned at AJ on the phone.

"Yes. I had to face my fears and see a lion. One day with children won't hurt you." AJ said, silently laughing to herself, listening to Punk moan.

"Fine. When?" Punk said, annoyed he had to spend a few hours with screaming children.

"Tomorrow. Don't be late. I'll see you then." AJ said, hanging up.

She'd get Punk to like children, just like Punk got her to like lions.

_The next day..._

"What time is it?" Punk said like a child, fidgeting with the toys standing beside AJ.

"You've only just got here." AJ laughed.

"Have I?" Punk groaned, looking around at the children.

"Now go say hello to them, see what their up to." AJ said.

"Do I need...?"

"Yes! Now go." AJ demanded.

Punk sighed and walked towards some children here, some children there. Watching them play with their blocks and knock them back down. Or watching the girls brush their dollies hair. He was bored shitless.

_One hour later..._

"Where did you get this?" Punk asked the four year old boy Jay he was talking to. He had really cool comics and action figures, ones that Punk didn't have.

"I don't know. Santa brought me them." Jay smiled.

"Santa?" Punk laughed. "You mean your mom and dad?"

"What?" Jay said confused.

"C'mon, you know santa's not real right?" Punk said watching Jay start to get emotional.

"Santa's not real." Jay cried, tears starting to pour down his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah he is, I'm sorry. I... he's real." Punk said, AJ was going to kill him.

_Later that day..._

"This is snow white." A five year old called Demi said to Punk, shoving all her favourite Disney princess's in his face.

"Who's that?" Punk said, pointing to another doll.

"For god sake, I've went over them five times." Demi said with attitude.

"Jeez, calm yourself." Punk said.

This was just depressing now. There was no fun in this job what so ever. His eyes then found its way to a little girl sitting in the corner. He made his way towards her and sat down.

"Are you as bored as I am?" Punk laughed, only to see a tear stream down the little girls face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Punk said, drying her tear.

"Nothing." The little girl, whose name was Lisa said.

"I know when people lie, what's wrong?" Punk said.

"No one lets me play with them." Lisa cried.

Lisa reminded Punk of himself when he was that age. No one ever wanted to play with him, he was too much of a nerd for people.

"Play with me then." Punk smiled.

"Really?" Lisa said hopefully.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, bless this little girls heart.

"No one has ever wanted to play with me before." Lisa said, glad someone finally wanted to spend time with her.

"Well I do. C'mon, go get a jigsaw puzzle and I'll help you." Punk said, watching Lisa run away to get the jigsaw box.

_Home time..._

"Well? Did you have fun?" AJ said, making the children line up to go home.

"It was..." Punk was cut off when Lisa came up and hugged him.

"Thanks for playing with me Punk." Lisa smiled, running back into line.

"It was?" AJ said, knowing Punk had a good time with Lisa.

"It was... alright." Punk said.

"You loved it. I can tell." AJ said, escorting the children out to their parents and walking back in to the classroom.

"I didn't love it." Punk said.

"Hmm..." AJ said, laughing sitting down at her desk.

"What am I meant to do?" Punk said, picking up a ball and throwing it up and catching it.

"Well they toys won't tidy away themself." AJ said, trying to get to Punk that he had to go tidy everything up.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Done." Punk said, finally finishing putting all the toys and books away.

"I'm impressed." AJ smiled taking her glasses off and looking up at Punk.

You'd think a kinder garden teacher wouldn't have to do much writing work but she did, she had to fill in everyone's shifts and it was just a pain in the neck. She was pretty sure she'd be here for at least another hour.

"What are you doing?" Punk said, hovering over AJ and looking down at the sheets of paper.

"Work." AJ laughed.

"I thought your job was all singing and cleaning noses. I didn't know there was writing involved." Punk said.

"Well there is. If you want to leave you can, I'm going to be here for another hour." AJ said.

"I'll just stick around... what's this?" Punk said, lifting up what looked like some sort of secret diary.

"Hey, give the back!" AJ panicked.

"No, I want to read it." Punk said, running away from AJ who began to chase him round the class. He finally reached the cupboard and locked himself in, reading AJ's diary. He knew he shouldn't have but why was she being so defensive.

"Punk please don't look inside!" AJ said, banging at the cupboard door.

But Punk already had and was a little taken back by what was wrote in it. It was like some sort of life plan, surrounded by his name.

. Find a job... check

. Find a man... check

. Date him... check

.Take things to the next level...

. Move in with him...

. Get married...

. Have children...

. Live happily every after...

With that check list, was his name surrounding the page, circled in love hearts. He flicked on through the pages, but that only made things worse.

She had where she wanted to get married, children's names, how many she wanted...

This was too much for Punk.

He opened the door and handed her the book back.

"Did you read it?" AJ asked.

"I um... I need to go." Punk said, walking past AJ and out the door.

AJ ran after him.

"Punk! Wait." AJ said.

"What?" Punk said turning round.

"Don't let this book scare you, I just mess around with it when I'm bored." AJ said.

"There's messing about AJ and then there's taking things too far. You have children's names picked out, I don't even want children. Hell, I don't even want to get married." Punk said, not knowing he was crushing AJ.

"I just..."

"You just what? Thought you'd plan my life out for me?" Punk said.

"No... I thought I liked you Punk, I know I like you." AJ said.

"Yeah and I like you too, but things that were wrote on that book, I don't think I can give you." Punk said, in all honesty.

"What is that meant to mean?" AJ said.

"Well first and for most, I don't want any children, no matter how many you make me work with, I don't want any. And also I don't want to get married, I never have and I never will." Punk said.

"Sounds to me like you don't want to live." AJ snapped.

"Yeah? Well that's just who I am." Punk said, beginning to walk away.

"I think I love you." AJ said, causing Punk to stop in his tracks.

There was probably a good chance he loved AJ, but he'd never admit it, especially to her. He just kept on walking, knowing he was breaking her heart.

AJ just watched in shock, what had just happened? She slammed the diary down and started to cry, she really liked Punk but she was pretty sure she'd scared him for life.

**Note to self, do not have a secret diary kept on view for someone, it could get bad. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know man, she had all these things planned, things that I don't have planned." Punk said to Chris the next day at work.

"What sort of things?" Chris said walking along all the cages with Punk.

"Getting married, having children, all that creepy shit." Punk said shivering.

"I think you're the only crazy son of a bitch in this world that doesn't want to get married and have kids. Don't you want a little mini you running around? Anyway, I'm sure she didn't mean right now, have you even slept with her yet?" Chris said.

"No, but what if she doesn't take the pill the next morning, or rips the condom off? Delibrately." Punk said, starting to just get paranoid.

"Is she a psycho?" Chris said.

"No."

"Well then, stop being a freak and give the girl some loving. Maybe after the way you spoke to her she doesn't want your babies." Chris winked, walking away leaving Punk in thought.

There was only one person that could make him feel better. He made his way to the lions cage and opened it up, walking towards Simba.

"Hey." Punk said, sitting down beside Simba who nudged him on the leg, his way of saying hello.

"I wish I was a lion." Punk said, "I mean look at you, you just sit about doing nothing, not getting harassed by people."

Simba just stared at Punk with his big brown eyes.

"I really like AJ simba, hell maybe there's a chance I love her, but we don't want the same things. I mean imagine me, a family man?" Punk laughed.

"Should I go apologise to her?"

Simba nudged Punk on the back, pushing him away.

"I take that as a yes." Punk smiled, ruffling Simba's head and walking out.

_With AJ..._

AJ's weekend was spent eating junk food and feeling sorry for herself. She was in the middle of watching the notebook when the doorbell rang. She got up and walked to get it, opening to see the last person she wanted to.

"Hey, can I come in?" Punk said.

"What? So you can tell me how you don't love me or how you don't want anything serious? Or maybe you're here to tell me we're done, is that it?" AJ rambled.

"No. None of that. I'm here to apologise, I'm sorry for all of the things I said to you. I just got a little freaked when I read all of it. I've never... no one has ever cared about me that much in my life." Punk said.

AJ felt a little sorry for Punk, maybe he wasn't used to being loved, maybe he never knew what it felt like.

"I eh... I accept your apology." AJ said.

"Thanks. Can we start over... pretend yesterday never happened?" Punk said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." AJ smiled.

"How about you come by my place tomorrow, I'll cook us dinner." Punk said.

"I'd love that." AJ smiled.

_The next day..._

Punk was at the supermarket buying things for his and AJ's dinner when he came across a familiar face. Little Lisa.

"Lisa, what have I told you!" Lisa's mother said, hitting Lisa across the head hardly.

Punk cringed at the noise. Poor little soul.

"Now stop it, do we remember what happened last night?" Lisa's mother said firmly.

Punk silently watched on, the poor little girl wasn't even doing anything. She was in for a hell of a lot worse when she ran over to Punk.

"Punk." Lisa smiled up at Punk.

"Hey, how are you?" Punk said.

"I'm good, I'm just..." Lisa was stopped when her mother pulled her hair, yanking her behind her.

"Don't ever speak to my daughter, do you hear me?!" Lisa's mom said, gritting her teeth in Punks direction.

"Yeah I hear you." Punk said rather loudly.

"Good."

Punk watched as Lisa was dragged away by her cold hearted mother. Poor little thing, Punk thought. This little girl reminded him a lot like him, the no friends, the bullying, the non caring family. He hated to stand by and watch it all happen.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I eh... I saw Lisa today when I was at the supermarket." Punk said, he and AJ standing in his kitchen.

"Yeah? Were you speaking to her?" AJ asked.

"Well I was, then her mom came over and spat on my face. She's not the nicest of mothers." Punk said.

"What makes you think that?" AJ said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Well first of all she hit her across the head..." Punk was cut off.

"She hit her?!" AJ shrieked.

"Yeah, sounded sore. You don't think we should report her do you?" Punk said.

"Well we should but maybe she was just having a bad day, still doesn't justify hitting a kid though." AJ said.

"She reminds me of me. When I was that age." Punk said.

"How?"

"My dad used to hit me, I had no friends." Punk said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." AJ said, feeling bad.

_Hours Later..._

"I had a really good time tonight. You're not that bad of a cook." AJ laughed, Punk walking her home.

Punk desperately wanted to say, 'stay the night,' but they needed to take this relationship slow if they wanted it to work. It wasn't until they were nearly at AJ's house that they both spotted Lisa sitting over by a bus stop.

"C'mon." Punk said, walking over to Lisa who had obviously been crying.

"Lisa, are you alright?" Punk said, crouching down, AJ watching on.

"No." Lisa cried, showing Punk her burst lip.

"Who did this to you?" Punk asked gently.

"My mom." Lisa cried.

"Did you run away?" Punk said, getting a nod from Lisa.

He used to run away when he was Lisa's age. This kid was just the double of him.

Punk stood up and looked over to AJ who frowned feeling sorry for the little girl. She couldn't imagine what she felt like, but she was pretty sure Punk did.

"Do you want us to take you home?" AJ said.

"No." Lisa said, wiping her tears on her t-shirt sleeve.

"C'mon, you can stay at mine for the night." Punk said, lifting the little girl up, crying into his shoulder.

AJ was impressed, never would she thought Punk would have said for Lisa to stay the night with him.

"I'll eh, see you tomorrow." AJ smiled, kissing Punks cheek.

"See you tomorrow." Punk said, walking back to his house with Lisa just about falling a asleep on him while he carried her to his house.

As soon as he got in he placed her on the couch. This was going to be difficult, he'd never been around children in his life. He started by taking her jacket off, it was much harder since she was sleeping.

He then took her shoes off and took the bobbles out her hair, leaving her in her jeans and pink t-shirt. That would just have to do, it's not as if he had any girls pyjama's.

He carried her to the guest room and peeled back the covers, sliding her in them and tucking the covers back over her. He then went and collected some toilet roll and quickly wiped her burst lip, just as well it didn't need stitched.

"I promise things will get better." Punk said, tucking her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear and exiting the room.

That wasn't as hard as what he thought. Just then he got a text from AJ.

_How are you coping? Is she driving you up the wall, we should take her out tomorrow before we take her home. Goodnight_

_AJ x_

Punk laughed and replied...

_Piece of cake. Will phone you tomorrow to see what we could do. Night sweetheart._

_Punk x_

**Punk and a child? How odd... REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa woke up to be in a warm comfy bed. She was usually thrown in the atic every night but she wasn't even in her own house. She remembered meeting Miss. Mendez and Punk last night and going home with Punk. After that she couldn't remember anything. She tip toed out of bed, not wanting to wake up Punk. She made her way to the kitchen and looked around.

She couldn't help giggle hearing Punk snoring from the other room. She opened the fridge, taking the milk out to find it dropping out her hands and all over the floor.

Punk was woke by a loud splat. He stuck on some shorts and a top and made his way to the kitchen were Lisa stood, milk all over her and the floor.

"Sorry." Lisa said, looking up at Punk innocently.

"It's alright, go get dried and I'll clean it up." Punk said, going to pat her on the head when Lisa flinched.

She didn't think he was going to hit her did she?

_Later that day..._

"Hey." AJ smiled walking into Punks apartment.

"Hey." Punk smiled, kissing her on the cheek, taking her jacket off her.

Instead of going out with Lisa, they decided they were going to bake. AJ's mom always baked when she was little and AJ had learned some skills here and there.

"Hi Miss Mendez." Lisa smiled, coming out from the bathroom.

"You can call me AJ when we aren't in class." AJ smiled.

"Why AJ?" Lisa said, confused.

"Because that's my name."

"I thought your name was Miss." Lisa shrugged, causing Punk and AJ to laugh.

_Later that night..._

"Punk! Please stop." AJ said, running around the living room from Punk who had a bag of flour in his hands, ready to pour the white powder all over her.

Lisa laughed as she watched on. She wished AJ and Punk were her parents. They were fun, caring and didn't hit or shout at her. Unlike her own family.

"You hit me with an egg. Don't think so." Punk said, finally catching AJ and pouring the flour over her.

Lisa couldn't help giggle really loud.

"You were in on it as well. You're next!" Punk laughed, running after Lisa and emptying the last of the flour over her. He couldn't help smile at her cute laugh.

"Well..." AJ said, rubbing herself down. All three of them looking like snowmen. "I'm going to take Lisa for a bath. Punk, you're in charge of the cakes, don't burn them." AJ laughed, taking Lisa's hand and walking into the bathroom.

Punk just laughed and first of all went and got changed. He then tidied up in the living room and finally got to sit down and relax for a moment.

_With AJ and Lisa..._

Lisa was fully in the bath and AJ was washing her hair.

"Can I stay here another night?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know honey, it's not my house. It's all up to Punk. But... you do need to go back to your family soon. I'm sure they'll be worried sick." AJ said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Lisa said sarcastically.

"C'mon. Let's get you out, I brought some proper pyjama's for you." AJ smiled taking the batman pyjama's from her bag.

She wrapped Lisa in a towel and dried her off, trying to ignore that bruises and marks on her neck and back. She then put the pyjama's on her and put her hair in a plet.

They walked out the bathroom to see Punk taking the cakes out the oven.

"Did you burn them?" AJ laughed.

"No actually." Punk said, sitting the cakes on the counter to cool.

"Punk?" Lisa smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here one more night?" Lisa said hopefully.

"Of course you can." Punk smiled, "I like your pyjama's by the way." Punk winked causing Lisa to giggle.

_Later that night..._

"The end." Punk said, him on one edge of the bed and AJ on the other, Lisa now sleeping in the middle of them.

Punk helped AJ climb over her and they walked out. Punk didn't know children were sweet and kind. He just thought they were screaming devils. For some reason Punk couldn't help feel this could be him and AJ. Tucking their kid into bed, saying goodnight. What was getting into him?

"You don't mind keeping her?" AJ asked, making her way towards the door.

"Nah, she's no trouble. You... you don't need to go home." Punk said.

"I do. I have work tomorrow." AJ laughed, not realising what Punk was actually trying to say.

"You can still go to work. You can leave from my house." Punk said, getting closer to AJ.

"Are you um... are you sure?" AJ said, as Punk wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Positive." Punk said, swooping down and capturing her swollen lips with his own. It was time to take things to the next level.

**REVEIW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the lack of update. My computer has completely crashed and I am using my nana and Papa's at the moment. I am hoping that I receive a new laptop for Christmas but for now, it might be a chapter once a month and I apologise. Anyway… enjoy this extra long chapter.**

"That was…" Punk said, rolling off AJ in a sweaty heap to the other side of the bed.

"Amazing." AJ finished for him, clutching the sheets over her naked body.

"Do you know the only bad thing?" Punk said, holding AJ tightly in his arms.

"Oh god. Did I do something wrong?" AJ panicked.

"No, you were great. Hell you were amazing, I have to go to work in an hour." Punk frowned.

"I wish you could just stay here forever." AJ sighed, holding on to Punk tightly.

"Me too." Punk said, kissing her head.

_Later that day…_

"What's up with you?" Chris said, nudging a very tired Punk in the ribs on their lunch break.

"Nothing." Punk said, drinking his pepsi.

"Nothing my ass. You have the 'I just stayed up all night fucking my girlfriend,' face on." Chris laughed.

"Do I?" Punk said, sarcastically laughing.

"Yes now spill the beans. How was it?" Chris said, wanting to know every detail.

"It was… Chris it was amazing. Like nothing else even mattered in the world. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. Like butterfly's in my stomach." Punk said, being totally truthful.

"Alright Romeo take it easy. There's only one thing I can diagnose you with." Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Punk said confused.

"You're in love." Chris said, raising his eyebrows.

"Am not." Punk laughed, pushing Chris out the way. Maybe he was.

_With Lisa and AJ…_

"I don't want to go home." Lisa said, her and AJ walking to Lisa's house.

"Lisa, you're family will be worried sick. You'll see me and Punk soon ok?" AJ said, walking up the steps to her house.

AJ chapped the door and a man who looked completely drugged out his face answered the door.

"Ugh. It's you." The man said, Lisa's father.

"Sir, Lisa was wondering about the streets a few nights ago by herself. Anything could have happened to her, you should be a little bit more concerned next time." AJ said, folding her arms.

"Who even are you?" The man looked up with hazy eyes.

"I'm Lisa's kinder garden teacher."

"Well, Lisa's kinder garden teacher. Keep your nose out of my business." Her father said, grabbing Lisa roughly by the arm in the house and slamming the door in AJ's face.

_Later that night…_

"He just grabbed her as if she was some rock." AJ said.

Punk had just got in from work and was pretty tired. AJ seemed to have had more of a stressful day than him though.

"Try not think about it. She's a tough little girl. She'll get through it." Punk said, his eyes nearly hanging out his head with tiredness, he was so glad he had the next day off.

"But what if something happens to her, something serious. I'll never forgive myself." AJ said.

"AJ, she's not our problem, nor is she our kid. You just need to let her get on with her life." Punk said, rather grumpily.

"What's wrong with you?" AJ said.

"I'm just tired, I'm sorry. If anyone knows anything about abusive parents I do, you get over it ok? She'll be fine. Now it's 11pm, can we go to sleep." Punk said, nearly begging AJ to come with him so he could fall asleep cuddled up to her.

"Yeah, I suppose." AJ said, as Punk wrapped his arm around her, walking to bed.

_The next day…_

Punk woke up to an empty space beside him. Of course, it was Monday. AJ was a teacher.

He then looked at his phone which had 9 missed calls from AJ. He quickly phoned her back, panicked in case something had happened.

"Hello." Punk said as the phone picked up.

"Hi, Lisa isn't in." AJ said worried.

"AJ, we went over this last night." Punk said.

"No, there's something not right. I want you to go check her house out. Make sure she's alright." AJ said.

"AJ, honestly…" Punk was cut off.

"Punk please!" AJ said, nearly shouted, she was really worried.

"Fine, where does she live?" Punk asked.

After AJ giving Punk directions he set off to go see Lisa. He found the rather dull house and walked up the stairs to the house and chapped the door.

He waited a while until a man answered it, looking very distressed.

"Sorry to bother you, is um… is Lisa there?" Punk said.

"No, what's it to you?" The man said.

"Well she hasn't showed up to class. I was hoping you knew where she was." Punk said.

"She left this morning for class. She ain't my problem no more, she's yours." The man grumbled.

"She's your fucking daughter, you should be worried sick, I know I would be." Punk said, losing the will to live.

"Get the fuck away from my house." The man grumbled slamming the door in Punk's face but not before Punk put his foot in the door and grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him up against the wall fiercly.

"You listen here… You take care of that little girl, you look out for her, you're her father, be proud of it. If you don't I'll come for you, I'll take her from you and I'll make sure you never see her again, do you understand me?" Punk said as the man just rolled his eyes.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Punk shouted.

"Yes, I understand you." The man said.

"Good." Punk said, letting the man go and walking out.

He was so furious with how easy going Lisa's father was. He even wondered if it would matter if he took Lisa from him. He turned the corner to his house when he saw Lisa sitting outside of it.

"Lisa?" Punk said, folding his arms.

"Punk." Lisa said, running and hugging Punk.

"You should be at school Lisa. Why are you here?" Punk said, sitting down beside her on the step.

"I was going to, but you seemed like the better option." Lisa smiled.

Punk smiled back but realised she had a red handprint on her throat.

"Does he hit you?" Punk questioned.

Lisa trusted Punk. Not only as her best friend but like a father figure. She knew she could tell him.

"Yeah." Lisa whispered.

Punk frowned and then randomly for Lisa took off his top. Turning his back to face Lisa.

"You see it?" Punk said.

"Wow, how did you get that?"Lisa said, Punk had a massive scar running all the way down his spine. It still hurt to this day.

"Same way you did." Punk said, putting his top back on. "My mom and dad were like yours, didn't care about me. My dad had this belt, he hit me with it more than I can remember. This time he hit me with the buckle bit and it dragged all the way down my spine. I eh… I know how you feel." Punk said, he hadn't even told any of this to AJ.

"You're just like me?" Lisa said.

"Yeah you could say that." Punk said.

"I thought I was the only person like that." Lisa said, glad she wasn't alone in this.

"Well you aren't." Punk chuckled, "How about we go get Pizza for AJ coming in, you can stay for dinner." Punk said.

"Yeah." Lisa smiled.

_Later that night…_

AJ was thankful that Lisa was sitting at the table when she went to Punks, she was also thankful that there was pizza because she was really hungry. After Punk and AJ walked Lisa home, Punk said something that he needed to get off his chest, something he'd been thinking of since the night they first had sex.

"AJ?" Punk said, walking down the street.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"I eh… I just wanted to say that I… well what I want to say is… I love…" Punk was cut off.

"PUNK!" AJ screamed looking back at Lisa's house.

"What?" Punk said, turning round immediately to see Lisa's house in flames.

"Call 911 and stay here. Don't move." Punk said running towards the house that was pretty much bright orange.

He couldn't just stand there. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around his mouth going into the smoky house. He immediately felt the smoke hit him, he began coughing hard.

"L…Lisa!" Punk growled with the smoke affecting his lungs.

"Lisa!" Punk shouted again, trying his best to search around the house.

He then saw Lisa, hid under the stairs which looked like where she slept.

Lisa was more than glad to see Punk.

"Bury your head into my shoulder. Don't breath in the smoke." Punk said, lifting her up, starting to struggle to breath.

He made his way to the door to where the fire brigade had just arrived, someone immediately took Lisa. Punk stumbled a bit, but dropped on the ground after someone took Lisa. He had no oxygen. He couldn't breathe. He saw AJ in the blur of his eyes, crouching down beside him in a fit of tears. Everything went black.

**Oh, what's going to happen? I will be posting chapters all the way up until Monday. That's when I need to give this laptop back unfortunately. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Punk was woke up by loud beeping noises. He also noticed AJ sleeping on the chair beside him. He appeared to be in the hospital and hooked up to a lot of wires.

"Ahh Mr. Brooks, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse said.

"I've been better." Punk grumbled with a croaky voice.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow. You're a hero." The nurse smiled.

"A hero?" Punk questioned confused.

"The little girl you saved, she was the only survivor." The doctor said, walking out the room.

Lisa's family were all dead. What was going to happen.

"Punk! You're awake." AJ said noticing Punk was awake and hugging him tightly.

"Did you hear her?" Punk said after AJ hugging him extremely tightly.

"Not really, what did she say?" AJ said, sitting on the edge of Punks bed.

"Lisa's family are all dead." Punk said.

"All of them?" AJ said in shock.

"That's what the doctor said." Punk said.

"What are we going to do?" AJ said, running her hand through her hair.

"I honestly don't know." Punk said, not really thinking straight.

_The next day…_

"Ok Mr. Brooks that's you free to go, do you have someone to look after you?" The doctor said as Punk started to walk towards the door.

"Yup, that's what she's for." Punk said, pointing to AJ.

"She has a name." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Well that's fine then." The doctor said as Punk and AJ began to walk out.

"Eh… Mr. Brooks." The doctor shouted, catching up with Punk and AJ.

Punk turned around, "Yeah?"

"The little girl… well she doesn't have a home. She told us you knew her. It wouldn't be temporary, just until we find a foster home for her." The doctor said.

Punk looked at AJ who nodded.

"Eh yeah… a couple of nights won't hurt." Punk said.

"Great, I'll go get her." The doctor smiled.

_The next day…_

"What we doing today, what we doing today?!" Lisa said, jumping on AJ and Punk who were trying to sleep.

This was one of the reasons he didn't like children. It was 7 frickin am.

"Lisa, go back to sleep." Punk said, turning around.

"That's boring." Lisa said, folding her arms.

"Lisa… just close your eyes… you'll fall…back asleep…" AJ mumbled, falling back asleep leaning against Punk's warm bare back.

"Ugh. Bores." Lisa said, getting off the bed and walking out shutting the door behind her. What to do, what to do? She thought.

She wandered about the house. She hoped this was going to be her house from now on, she even prayed when she said her prayers at night that Punk and AJ would keep her as their own. Punk had a small but cozy little house, she liked it. For one it didn't smell of alcohol like her other one, it also had nice furniture, unlike her other one.

She looked at pictures of Punk around the house. There wasn't much. Mostly him with a big huge scary lion.

She made herself cereal and stuck on the TV. Something she never got the privellage to watch.

_Later that day…_

Punk woke up and looked at the clock.

_12pm…_

Had they really been asleep for that long. God only knows what Lisa had been up to. He left AJ sleeping and walked out the bedroom to see Lisa colouring in a picture on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Punk said, creeping towards Lisa.

"I'm drawing a picture." Lisa smiled.

"Where did you get the crayons?" Punk said, he never kept crayons or paper in his house.

"AJ brought them to me." Lisa smiled. "Finished."

"Let's see." Punk said, sitting down beside Lisa and looking on at the picture.

"Well that's you and AJ. Then that's me." Lisa said, giving Punk the picture.

"Who's that?" Punk said, pointing to a person even smaller than Lisa.

"You and AJ's baby." Lisa smiled.

"Our…our what?" Punk stuttered.

"Well it's going to happen soon and I want to be there to see it. Also I drew that big lion you have in all your photo's. He's a little scary." Lisa said, showing Punk the hand drawn photo of Simba.

"Go put it on the fridge." Punk smiled. "I love it."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What time is it?" AJ said approaching the living room to see Punk looking through mail and Lisa with her eyes glued to the TV.

"1pm." Punk said handing her a cup of coffee.

"1pm?! I haven't slept as long as that in my life." AJ said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I'm going to work so…" Punk was cut off.

"No you 're not." AJ said.

"Eh yes I am." Punk said.

"Punk you're not even 24 hours out of hospital and you're away to go feed lions. Absolutely not." AJ said.

"Ok mom. I guess you have to put up with my grumpy ass all day then." Punk said, tapping AJ on the head with the mail and walking to go for a shower.

AJ turned her attention to Lisa who was just playfully watching TV. It was going to be hard having to ship her off to a foster family, she knew how much she loved living here with her and Punk.

_The next day…_

"So what are we going to do?" AJ said, her and Punk just waking up.

"I'll be back in a minute." Punk said, walking out the room and coming back with what looked like a child's drawing.

"What is that?" AJ said as Punk got back into bed.

"Lisa drew it yesterday. That's me, you, her, Simba…"

"What's that?" AJ said pointing to the paper.

"Eh… that's our baby apparently." Punk said, scratching the back of his head.

"Our… our baby?" AJ hesitated.

"That's what she said. She really loves it here huh?" Punk said.

"Looks like it." AJ chuckled looking at the picture again.

"What are we going to do?" Punk said.

"I think… I think we should adopt her." AJ said.

"You think we can do it?" Punk said.

He of course had learned to love Lisa, just like his very own daughter. There was no problem with her staying, but there would always be that sense of 'she's not really your daughter' feeling.

"You know, I think we can." AJ smiled. Punk kissing her on the lips slowly.

This was really happening. They were going to adopt Lisa. That picture on the fridge might be turning into a reality.

**Just a short chapter folks. REVIEW anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe we're really going to do this. Where's the Punk inside you that hates children, you're getting soft." AJ laughed, poking Punk on the arm. Both of them still in bed, it was 7am after all.

"I still hate them. But Lisa is different. She's not like all children." Punk said, "And I am not getting soft in anyway."

"You are. You told me back then that you would never like children." AJ chuckled.

"I'm going to tickle you until you can't breathe."

"That's a little dramatic… Punk stop it!" AJ giggled, Punk on top of her tickling under her arms and ribs, Punk couldn't help at AJ's laugh. It was such a dirty laugh, he loved.

"Say I'm not going soft!" Punk shouted, still tickling her.

"Never." AJ laughed, rolling around trying to kick Punk off her.

Punk immediately stopped tickling AJ and pinned her hands behind her head. To AJ's surprise he swooped down and captured her pink soft lips with his own cold ones. He smirked into the kiss, their tongue's gliding over each other.

"What was that for?" AJ smiled, Punk pulling away.

"I just can't resist you…" Punk said biting down on AJ's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"Punk it's 7am in the morning." AJ said, enjoying the treatment Punk was giving her.

"So…" Punk said, moving down AJ's body.

He discarded her pyjama top, thankful that she wasn't wearing a bra, making it more easier for him.

He gently sucked down on her left nipple, running his hands down her stomach and up her arms. Sending goose bumps through her skin, small moans escaping from her mouth.

Their home made electricity was better than a roasting warm bath. Punk was sure he was going to enjoy his breakfast this morning.

He kept on moving down after giving her upper body treatment. He nested in between her legs and slid her bottoms and panties off, taking in the picture perfect body she had.

AJ was a desiring mess. Punk inches away from her most private part. She nearly hit the roof when he inserted not one but two fingers.

"Oh… Phil." AJ shuddered, using his birth name to signal how completely turned on she was.

"You like that baby?" Punk asked, rotating his fingers inside her already wet centre.

"Yes… God yes!" AJ said, reaching out for something, anything to help her keep her cool.

Punk then used his tongue on her and AJ was most definitely in heaven. Punk loved how good he could make AJ feel, he could feel himself get even harder hearing AJ moan his name and rive above him.

"Punk… I'm gonna…" AJ said, feeling herself begin to reach her first orgasm.

"Just let it go April…" Punk said between licks and strokes with his fingers.

As soon as he felt AJ reach her peek, he drank her down and worked his way back up her still quivering body.

He pulled down for a kiss and AJ began clawing at his boxer shorts, not being able to wait.

Once she'd finally got them down, with the help of Punk of course, Punk was immediately inside her, his hip bones crashing against her own, causing soft and pleasured moans to escape from both of them.

"Punk… faster… harder." AJ moaned, clawing her nails down Punk's back.

"April… baby… you're so tight." Punk growled, slamming himself into her now, pleasuring both himself and her.

"Make me cum Punk… please." AJ pleaded.

Hearing AJ beg like that made Punk shiver, he reached down inbetween their heated exchange and rubbed her clit, hoping to set her off once and for all.

"Punk!" AJ screamed, a wave of pure pleasure shooting through her.

"April!" Punk growled, his warm seed spilling through her, filling her to the brim.

Punk rolled over, breathing heavily but smiling over at AJ, "That was a pretty awesome breakfast."

"Yeah? Well if you're good, you might get the same for your dinner." AJ smirked, putting on one of Punk's baggy t-shirts and going to the bathroom.

Punk just smirked and watched her and her sexy figure walk into the bathroom.

_Later that day…_

"Ok, are you going to tell her or will I?" Punk asked, him and AJ were about to tell Lisa about their idea of them adopting her and staying with them.

"You can if you like. I don't mind." AJ said.

"Ok." Punk said.

"Lisa, come here a sec!" Punk shouted, him and AJ sitting on the end of the bed in Punks bedroom.

Lisa toddled in, thinking she was in trouble, she looked up at Punk with innocent eyes.

"We've been thinking Lisa, do you really like it here?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I love it." Lisa said, she like where this was going.

"How would you like to stay here? For good." Punk said, smiling at Lisa's face lighting up.

"Really?!" Lisa shrieked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really." Punk said.

"Yes!" Lisa shouted, jumping on Punk and hugging him tightly, hugging AJ just as tight after.

_That night…_

Lisa was currently sleeping on the couch across from the one Punk and AJ were sitting on. She'd had a pretty exciting day. After Punk broke the news to her about her having the choice to stay with him and AJ, she helped AJ move some of her things into Punk's home. Punk insisted that AJ moved in with him, she practically lived there anyway.

"I'll go put her to bed." Punk said, getting up and picking Lisa up, carrying her to the spare bedroom which was going to be her permanent room.

He changed her into her pyjama's and helped her into bed, tucking the covers up over her little body. He took a box from under the bed and opened it up. He digged his way through photographs and souvenirs until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a small, frail teddy bear, a teddy bear that always kept him safe when he ran away from home or was abused by his family. He put the box away, keeping the teddy out. He sat it under Lisa's arm and kissed her head.

"He'll keep you safe." Punk smiled, walking out when Lisa spoke up quietly.

"Goodnight dad."

Punk turned around and smiled. 'Dad,' he never thought that word would ever have been spoken to him in his life.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Punk smiled, turning the light off and walking out, shutting the door quietly.

**Awww, Punk gave her his teddy from when he was little and she called him dad! Too cute. REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was one week later and Punk was back at work. It was Summer vacation which meant Lisa and AJ were off work and kinder garden. Punk and AJ were in the middle of sorting out the paper work to adopt Lisa.

"What's up man, not seen you in a while." Chris said, tapping Punk on the back.

"I know, just been busy lately." Punk said, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah? With what?" Chris asked.

"Just AJ moving in, that's all." Punk said.

"So she's moving in? Huh?" Chris said.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"Happy for you bud." Chris smiled, walking away leaving Punk himself.

Punk spent the rest of the day just wandering about the zoo, not really doing much, wandering what AJ and Lisa were up to. He finally got home at 9pm and spelt fresh paint when he walked in. He heard giggles coming from the spare room.

He opened the door and saw AJ and Lisa, practically covered in paint and painting the walls of Lisa's new room. He just laughed as both of them turned around with paint all over their faces.

"Hey." AJ smiled, kissing Punk on the cheek, getting a bit of pink paint on his cheek.

"Hi, you've been busy." Punk said, looking around at the new room. God it was so Pink!

"Sure have. Been at it since you left. " AJ said, yawning. She was pretty tired and so was Lisa.

"Well how about you two go get cleaned and stuff and I'll tidy up the room?" Punk said.

"Ok, thank you." AJ smiled, taking Lisa out into the bathroom.

Punk tidied up the room the best he could and put the bed back in place against the dry wall. He put what looked like new bed covers on the sheets and pillows. Of course they were Pink.

After AJ helped bath Lisa. Punk took her out and into her bed, letting AJ go for a relaxing bath.

"So who is this teddy?" Lisa asked, getting under the covers with the teddy bear Punk gave her.

"Well I called him Broadie, but you can rename him." Punk said.

"So it was yours?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, when I was your age, my older sister got me it… she eh… she di… anyway, you should get to sleep." Punk said, not feeling comfortable with sharing his past just yet.

"Your older sister? I wish I had a big sister." Lisa frowned.

"I wish I still did." Punk mumbled.

"What?" Lisa said, not hearing Punk.

"Nothing. You get some sleep ok." Punk said, kissing her head and turning the lamp off, walking out.

Truth was he wished his older sister was here with him at this very moment. She was the only person in his family that cared about him, when no one else did. She had cancer when she was just 15, died the next year. Claire her name was. Punk would never forget her.

Punk turned his attention to AJ who walked out the bathroom with just a bath robe on.

"I'm exhausted." AJ said, cuddling into Punk.

"Me too." Punk yawned rubbing her back in circled notions.

_1 year Later…_

Lisa was now 5, approaching 6 years old. She had now been living under Punk and AJ's rules for a year now and loved every minute. The laughs, the good memories, the funny memories, everything, she loved living with them and was proud to call them her mom and dad. Even though they weren't. Lisa had grew up a lot, especially her features. Her hair had got a lot darker and she'd grew a lot. She was also going to school very soon.

"So…" Punk said, sitting down beside Simba after a hard day's work.

"She's not pregnant yet." Punk sighed.

He and AJ had been trying for over 5 months for a baby. After AJ nagging and nagging at Punk about it, he just decided what the heck. He was a pretty good father figure to Lisa, he was sure he would be a pretty good father to his own kid. He and AJ were scheduled for a doctor's appointment to find out if there was something wrong and they couldn't have children, which Punk hoped wasn't the case.

_The doctor's…_

"Ok, so we got the tests back and… well it doesn't look good, I'm afraid it doesn't look like you can have children." The doctor said sadly.

AJ could of cried. She'd finally found the man of her dreams and now she was being told that she couldn't have children with him.

Punk was just as distraught as AJ. He never thought it would matter to him, that was until he found AJ. He knew she'd be hurting badly, which made him hurt even more.

"And there's no way that we can have kids?" Punk said.

"Unless you phone up the adoption agency. That is you're only choice I'm afraid, I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said.

The journey home was awkward, it was silent and it was just depressing. AJ walked straight into the house and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Lisa was over at her friends for dinner which gave he and AJ some alone time.

Punk opened the bedroom door and paused. AJ was lying on the bed, deeply crying into her pillow, not even caring that Punk was standing right there. Punk walked over and lay down beside her.

He held her as she cried.

"I really, really wanted to have children. Since I was little." AJ cried.

"I know, don't cry c'mon." Punk said, holding AJ tightly. He could tell this was crushing her. Hell it was crushing him just as much.

**Oh no! They can't have kids. REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

After hours of AJ crying she finally fell asleep against Punk who held her through the process. Once Punk realised she was sleeping, he slipped away from her and got up and walked out the bedroom.

He never thought he'd cared if he couldn't have children, but then he found AJ, someone who he loved very much, she changed his mind and strangely he was excited, but that didn't matter anymore.

Once he'd went and picked Lisa up and took her home it was nearly 9pm.

"AJ isn't feeling well. So try not to wake her." Punk said.

"What's wrong with her?" Lisa asked.

"She just has a sore head." Punk said.

"Ok, well goodnight." Lisa said, hugging Punk tightly.

"Goodnight." Punk said, hugging her back and watching her run to her room.

He walked over to the picture on the fridge that Lisa drew last year and for the first time since he was a child, he cried.

_The next day…_

AJ woke up with watery eyes from all the crying she'd been doing. She noticed Punk wasn't in the room so she got up slowly and went and looked for him. He saw him and Lisa on the couch, Punk helping her with a jigsaw.

"That bit goes there I think." Punk said, picking up a piece.

"It's not the right size though." Lisa said.

"What about this one?"

AJ wanted to cry again. He was so good with children and that was never going to be the case for them. It was killing her. She slowly walked back to bed and cried herself to sleep again.

_Later that day…_

Punk decided he'd go talk to AJ. They'd never got to talk things out completely. All they'd done was grieve. He walked in and saw her sitting up staring into space.

"Hey." Punk smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

AJ just turned round and didn't say anything.

"Look, I know this is hard on both of us but we have Lisa, we need to just move on…" Punk was cut off.

"Move on? Move on from what? From not being able to have our own kids. I'm not adopting any, I want my own children, as weird as it may sound I want to give birth to my own child, why can't you understand that?" AJ said in a serious tone.

"AJ…"

"No, you don't like children, I bet you don't even care if we can have kids or not." AJ said, hurting Punks feeling an awful lot.

"I don't care? I don't care…" Punk said standing up. "AJ last night I looked at that picture on the fridge and for the first time in a lot of years, I cried. So don't even dare to tell me I don't care. You need to stop thinking that I don't care about these things." Punk said.

"Just get out." AJ said.

"What?" Punk said.

"Get out of the room." AJ said, standing up and pushing Punk, "Hell get out of my life." AJ regretfully said. Punk grabbed her arms and pulled her close, staring into her watery eyes.

"Think about you just said." Punk said, dropping AJ's hands fiercely and walking out, slamming the door tightly.

He walked out the house and towards the zoo.

He made his way to the lions cage and opened the gate, walking in and sitting down beside Simba who nudged him on the knees, saying hello to him.

"What am I going to do Simba?" Punk sighed.

Of course, Simba a man of few words just yawned.

"I mean this is tearing us apart, it's tearing her apart." Punk said.

_2 months Later…_

AJ was still not talking to Punk and Punk was just up to here with her. She wasn't communicating with her. She was just staying in bed all day, not eating, hardly sleeping.

"AJ." Punk said, coming home from work and smelling something good.

He turned around and saw AJ in the kitchen baking, flour all over her nose. He smiled, thankful she'd finally came out her hiding hole.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

She'd finally realised she was being a bitch about everything. They still had each other. But there was also one other thing she wanted to talk to Punk about.

"What you making?" Punk said, wrapping his arms around AJ's waist from behind.

"Cookies and brownies." AJ smiled, turning her neck and kissing Punk.

"My favourite." Punk smiled into the kiss.

He was glad AJ was back to her normal self. After he took his jacket off AJ spoke up.

"Punk?" AJ said.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Punk smiled, entering back into the kitchen.

"I eh… I picked up a leaflet today when I was out." AJ said, taking the leaflet from her bag and handing it to Punk.

Punk took a look at it and got a little nervous.

"What is this?" Punk said, staring at all the babies on the front page.

"Well, what it is, there's a lot of girls pregnant in Chicago right now. Girls who don't want to be pregnant. It sounds weird but you pick a pregnant girl and you adopt her baby right from birth. I know it's a lot to think about but…"

"Hold on… so we pick a knocked up girl who probably got pregnant by a rapist. Let her give birth to the thing and then take it home with us?" Punk said, not really interested in this idea.

"Don't put it like that!" AJ shouted, horrified with Punks chosen words.

"Well it is. I'd rather have no kids than adopt." Punk said.

"Lisa's adopted." AJ said.

"Lisa's different. We didn't have a choice with her really, the doctors just sort of gave us her…"

"You didn't have a choice?" Lisa said from her room.

"Lisa I…" Punk got cut off.

"I thought you loved me?" Lisa said, banging the door shut.

"You need to go clear your head or something. Just… I don't even know." AJ said, pushing past Punk, going to check on Lisa.

Punks life was just falling apart bit by bit.

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

_The next month…_

"Punk!" Lisa screamed from her room.

Punk rushed from the bathroom and into Lisa's room to find her lying on the floor holding her arm up.

"What is it?" Punk said.

"I've hurt my arm." Lisa said, beginning to cry with the pain.

"Is it broke?"

"I don't know." Lisa said, tears beginning to flood down her cheeks.

"C'mon, you need to go to the hospital." Punk said, lifting her up.

AJ decided to come along since she needed some fresh air. She hadn't been feeling well lately and was feeling awful dizzy, she needed some fresh air. Her and Punk hadn't really spoke in a month.

"Well, looks like you've got a broken arm." The nurse said, turning her attention to AJ who looked a little pale.

"Miss are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah... I think I need to go for a walk." AJ said, feeling a little light headed.

"I'll come with you." Punk said, not wanting to leave AJ on her own.

They both walked out the room while Lisa got a cast on her arm.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked.

"I'm fine." AJ said, feeling anything but fine.

"You should maybe go get someone to check it out." Punk said.

"I'm fine… I just need…" AJ's legs began to give way and she tumbled backwards fainting, of course not hitting the floor as Punk caught her.

_1 hour later…_

AJ was lying in a hospital bed sleeping. Punk and Lisa were sitting beside her. Punk was really worried. He got nervous when the nurse came in and called him out the room. He took a deep breath and walked out.

"Ok sir, we done some tests and… your girlfriend appears to be pregnant." The nurse said to Punks disbelief.

"Wait what?!" Punk shrieked. Did she just say AJ was pregnant?

"I know it's a shock since you apparently can't have children but… our tests came back and she's two months along. Maybe the doctor you went to see before got the tests wrong. Cause well… you two most definitely can have children." The nurse smiled, she loved giving good news to people.

"She's two months?" Punk said, still nothing clicking in his brain. Maybe he was dreaming.

"Yeah, nearly three. I'll leave you to tell her." The nurse smiled walking away.

Punk blinked at least ten times, reassuring himself that this was no dream. AJ was pregnant. A baby was growing inside her for two months and both of them never even new. His baby. His son or daughter. He was going to sue whoever the doctor was who told them they couldn't have kids, for putting them through a tragic 3 months. He couldn't wait to tell AJ.

He walked back into the room with the biggest smile ever. He noticed AJ was awake and talking to Lisa.

"Lisa, do you want to go get something from the vending machine." Punk said, passing Lisa money.

Lisa smiled and walked out the room leaving Punk and AJ to themselves.

"What are you so happy about?" AJ said.

"Well… they done some tests on you and well… you're not gonna believe this but… you're pregnant." Punk smiled, almost laughing at AJ's confused and shocked face.

"What did you just say?" AJ said bolting up on the bed she was lying down on.

"You're pregnant. You're two months pregnant AJ." Punk smiled.

"I'm… I'm pregnant?" AJ said, looking at her stomach. She knew Punk wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Yeah, there's a baby in there." Punk said, pointing to AJ's stomach.

"Oh my god." AJ smiled putting her hand on her stomach, was this really happening?

**Yay! They can have children. Silly doctor got the tests wrong the first time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this really happening?" AJ said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah sweetheart. It's happening." Punk smiled, taking AJ in for a meaningful hug.

A few months ago they thought they would never get a moment like this.

"We're going to be parents?" AJ said, staining Punks t-shirt with her joyful tears.

"Yeah. Best parents in the world." Punk chuckled kissing AJ's head.

_One Week Later…_

Punk was already seeing a certain glow about AJ. She was smiling every minute of every day and Punk loved seeing her so happy. While AJ and Lisa stayed at home, Punk still had to go to work.

"Stop fucking with me…" Chris said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." Punk laughed.

"Where's that little Punk ass bitch that I know? You're growing up on me man." Chris laughed.

"You know, I'm actually excited." Punk said.

"You should be, it's like your very own kid. I remember when my first kid was born, it was like the best moment in my life. Now you just need to wait another 9 months." Chris said.

"6 actually. She's already 3 months along." Punk smiled.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts. They seem to get extra horny when their pregnant. Hormones and shit." Chris laughed walking away.

Punk just laughed and went away to feed the lions.

_With AJ and Lisa…_

"What are you going to call it?" Lisa asked, her and AJ having lunch.

AJ and Punk told Lisa about the baby the night before and she was delighted with the news.

"When we find out if it's a boy or a girl." AJ smiled, a full jar of pickles in front of her.

"When do you find out?" Lisa asked.

"2 months." AJ said, removing herself from the table and coming back with chocolate and crisps.

"I think it will be a boy." Lisa said, taking a crisp.

"Me too. Punk thinks it will be a girl." AJ said.

"I can't wait." Lisa smiled, AJ smiling back.

_Later that night…_

"AJ, I brought pizza." Punk said, coming in the door.

AJ heard pizza and ran out the bedroom. Opening the pizza box and taking a slice quickly.

"Jeez, you're worse than a lion." Punk said.

"Shut up, I'm hungry." AJ said, taking a plate and putting four huge slices of pizza on her plate.

Once AJ and Punk had their pizza, they began talking curled up on the couch.

"I've never been so happy in my life right now." AJ smiled.

"What because I brought you pizza?" Punk chuckled.

"No, well yes but also because we have a little baby growing inside of me, I still can't believe it." AJ said, looking up at Punk with lustful eyes.

"I know, me neither… Why are you looking at me like that?" Punk asked.

"You're so hot." AJ said, biting her lip. What was getting into her.

"Eh… thanks… I guess…" Punk said.

"I need you." AJ said, turning fully round and pouncing on Punk like her prey.

'Chris was right.' Punk thought, running his hands through AJ's hair and down her body.

AJ didn't have time to explore or anything like that, she just wanted Punk inside her as soon as possible.

She yanked Punk's t-shirt off and threw it across the room. She ran her hands up and down his colourful chest, licking here and there.

Punk was having a brilliant time. Just laid there, getting turned on by AJ, it was pretty fucking awesome.

He flipped her around gently, she was pregnant after all and took her t-shirt and bra off. Suckling down on her peachy coloured buds. He almost had a heart attack when Lisa came out her room.

"Lisa!" Punk panicked, thankful that she couldn't see AJ.

"What are you doing and why is your t-shirt off?" Lisa said, rubbing her eyes.

"I was eh… I was too warm and now I'm looking for my top." Punk lied.

"Ok, well I can't sleep, can you come tuck me in?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute." Punk said watching Lisa walked back into her room.

AJ just giggled like a naughty school girl underneath him.

"We'll finish this when I come back." Punk smirked, getting off AJ and finding his t-shirt.

**Oh! Nearly caught. REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Two Months Later…_

"I'm so excited." AJ smiled. Her, Punk and Lisa on their way to the hospital to find out what the baby was going to be.

"I'm betting it's a girl." Punk said.

"Nope. It's going to be a boy." AJ said.

_Half an hour Later…_

AJ shivered when the nurse put the cold gel over her growing belly. AJ and Punk watched in amazement at the black and white monitor which shower their little baby.

"Everything looks good. Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse said, getting a nod from both Punk and AJ.

"Well… it looks like it's a little boy." The nurse smiled, taking the gel off of AJ's stomach.

"I told you!" AJ said to Punk.

She couldn't believe in four short months she'd have a son.

Punk was happy with either gender but he secretly hoped it was a boy. So he could teach him all the finer things to life. Like how to play football, score girls, be a little gentlemen. He was super excited to see what he looked like as well. Hopefully just like him, a little mini Punk.

Once they had got home, AJ went for a long warm bath and Punk turned his attention to Lisa, who looked a little upset. He sat down beside her on the couch and waited for her to speak up.

"Are you going to love him more than me? Because he's your son." Lisa said.

"Of course not. I'll love you both the same amount." Punk said.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, really. Now go get your pyjama's on and we'll watch a movie." Punk said, kissing her head and watching her run to her room. He would never treat Lisa different just because she wasn't his official kid. He loved her just the same as what he would love his son.

**Just a small chapter. Can't wait for Night Of Champions. Hope everyone enjoys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm really liking this whole pregnancy side effects." Punk said, lying in bed with AJ the next night. Did he mention AJ was on top of him and kissing down his neck.

"Yeah? Whys that?" AJ said seductively.

"Well you're like a horny teenager, the sex with no condom and you're always smiling." Punk smiled.

"Well it only lasts four more months, so enjoy it while it lasts." AJ smirked, slithering down Punks body, just about to take his boxers down when the security alarm went buzzing through the whole house.

"Fuck sake." Punk growled as AJ stopped what she was about to do and rolled off him.

"Why is the alarm going off?" AJ asked.

"I don't know. Stay here." Punk said, walking out the room to see his wallet and car keys missing from the counter, the front door lying wide open.

"Son of a bitch." Punk cursed, running back into the room and quickly putting some clothes on.

"Punk? What's wrong?" AJ said, starting to get worried.

"Someone's broken in. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Punk said.

He had quite a lot of money in his wallet, also all his credit cards and loved photo's were in there.

AJ began to get a little frightened, as soon as Punk left out the room to go to the police station which was what she assumed, she went into Lisa's room to check on her.

She opened the door and nearly dropped to the ground. No Lisa. An empty room.

"Lisa?" AJ said in a shaky voice.

AJ walked over to the bed and looked under it and all over the room. She then noticed a note stuck to the teddy bear Punk had gave her.

_You're going to pay for taking Lisa from me._

AJ ran to the phone and dialled Punks number.

"C'mon, pick up pick up!" AJ panicked.

"What is it?" Punk picked up, thankfully for AJ.

"Punk, y…you need to get back here… Someone's took Lisa and there's a note and…" AJ was cut off.

"April, slow down. What do you mean someone's took Lisa?" Punk said, stopping in his tracks.

"Someone… Lisa is not in her bed… there's a note saying we're going to pay… Punk, I'm scared." AJ said, running her shaky hand through her long brown hair.

"I'm on my way back, try not to worry ok? Just relax." Punk said, not wanting AJ to get stressed out, knowing it wouldn't be good for the baby.

"What if something happens to her… I'm so…"

"AJ?" Punk said, noticing the phone go quiet.

"AJ?!" Punk shouted getting panicked.

The phone went dead.

Punk sprinted back to the house and tumbled through the door to find AJ lying on the ground, a gash at the side of her head.

He knelt down beside her and shook her a little.

"AJ, AJ c'mon." Punk said, shaking AJ lightly.

"My head." AJ groaned, holding the side of her head.

"Who did this?" Punk asked.

"I… I didn't see." AJ said, her head really hurting now.

Punk didn't know who wanted to hurt him or his little family. He slowly helped AJ up and helped her sit on the couch. He needed to get out and looking for Lisa, right away.

**Uh oh. REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

"AJ, I want you to call 911 and wait for the police ok? Tell them everything…" Punk said standing up.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, still holding her aching head.

"I'm going to find her. What did you say about a note earlier?" Punk said quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

"There's a note in her bedroom attached to her teddy, go look for yourself." AJ said, watching Punk scurry away into Lisa's room.

Punk picked up the note and cringed, who would want to hurt such a sweet innocent little girl like Lisa? He dropped the note on the floor and walked back out of her room.

"I'll be back soon, remember and phone the police, tell them everything." Punk said beginning to walk out the door.

"I love you." AJ called to him, "Don't get hurt."

"I won't. I love you too." Punk said, trying his best to smile as he walked out the door.

AJ ran to the phone immediately and phoned the police, just like Punk told her.

_Hours Later…_

Punk had been all over town, up every alley way and down every sidewalk looking for Lisa. He didn't believe in giving up, but he did believe on having help, so he walked back to the house to see if the police were still there. He opened the door to see Lisa sitting on the couch in a very bad state.

"Lisa." Punk said, rushing over and hugging Lisa tightly.

Lisa didn't show any emotion, she just stayed still.

Punk looked up at AJ who seemed to look still very worried.

Punk pulled AJ over to the side and whispered to her, "How long has she been here?"

"Since you left. She's acting strange, she's not spoke once to me." AJ said folding her arms.

All Lisa could do was mentally beat herself up for what she was being made to do to two of the most amazing people in her life.

_Flashback…_

_Lisa's dad grabbed her by the arm and looked in her eyes, "Thought I was dead did you? I see you've got some new parents. Were we not good enough for you?_

"_No… I just…"_

"_Shut up!" Her father said, pushing her over, Lisa falling back on her back._

"_Now, you're going to listen very very carefully to me. This is what I need you to do… The same way they took my child away from me, you're going to help me take their child away from them." Her father smirked._

"_What are you talking about?" Lisa said confused._

"_I want you to make sure that baby doesn't survive, I don't care what it is that you do, but if somehow I find out that the baby survives, I'll not only kill you, but I'll kill both of they toe rags you call mom and dad now. I want you to put her under stress, give her things she's allergic to, cause both of them to fall out. Do anything, as long as they feel exactly how I felt when they took you from me. Do you understand?"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts or ifs, you're doing this. And if you don't, I'll march over to that house and blow both their brains out in front of you. Do you understand me?"_

"_You can't do this…" Lisa said, beginning to cry with all the drama and stress that her biological father was putting her under. She was only 6 years old and he was asking her to kill something AJ and Punk wanted so bad, loved so hard… but she couldn't lose them all together, she had no choice._

**Oh no! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Lisa, who took you?" Punk asked Lisa, who looked the complete opposite way of Punk, ignoring him.

"Lisa?!" Punk said sternly.

"Phil." AJ said, raising her eyebrow at Punk.

"What? I want to know so I can go rip their throat out, they took my wallet and car AJ." Punk said.

"You can ask Lisa later." AJ said, helping Lisa to her room.

Once AJ came back, Punk stood with his arms folded looking directly at AJ.

"We need to find out." Punk said.

"Not right now we don't. We need to let Lisa come round before we start shouting at her. Just calm down." AJ said, hugging Punk tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just… Who would want to hurt or take her? And then how did she get back, I have so many questions." Punk said, hugging AJ tightly back.

_The next morning…_

AJ woke up first and noticed that Lisa was up and watching the TV.

"Morning, do you want some breakfast?" AJ asked.

"No thanks." Lisa said.

"You don't want breakfast?" AJ said. Lisa always loved AJ's breakfasts that she made.

"No." Lisa said, paying more attention to the TV than AJ.

"…Ok…" AJ said finding it rather strange.

_Two months later…_

AJ was a whopping 7 months pregnant and was huge. Lisa was still making things very awkward in the house. She was acting strange around both Punk and AJ, but especially AJ.

Lisa was hating every single moment of being horrible to Punk and AJ. It was killing her every second but she knew she had to do it or her father would kill her and both Punk and AJ.

"AJ, do you want some cookies." Lisa asked sweetly.

AJ had always been extremely allergic to nuts since she was a little girl. Lisa remembered her telling her about it, she bought some chocolate and nut cookies at the shops and like her father told her, was planning on giving AJ them. She hated herself.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, this was the first time Lisa had really talk to her. Without asking she took a bite of the cookie, not really noticing that there were nuts in them.

Lisa watched as AJ took bite after bite of the cookie. This was torture to watch, she began to see a rash form on AJ's hand.

AJ began coughing. Her throat felt terrible. What the hell was in that cookie?

"What… what was in that cookie Lisa?" AJ said coughing and standing up slowly.

"Just chocolate." Lisa lied.

AJ made her way to the packet that the cookie was in and read through the ingredients.

"Lisa?! These have nuts in them." AJ shrieked, scratching all over her body.

"I didn't know."

AJ began wheezing and couldn't catch a breath of fresh air with all her coughing.

Punk appeared from the room, hearing AJ coughing repeatedly he rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked worried.

AJ just shook her head and shoved the cookie packet container at him. Punk read it and saw nuts on it.

"Why did you eat it?" Punk asked, but AJ was far from speaking, she could barely breath and her skin was going all warm and rashy.

"C'mon you need to go to the hospital." Punk said, knowing this couldn't be good for the baby.

_Two hours later…_

Lisa sat guilty beside Punk in the waiting room, waiting for news about AJ's condition. Punk stood up as a nurse approached them.

"Is she alright?" Punk asked, hoping to god that AJ was alright.

"Well… she's fine, the baby however, well your girlfriend is in the early stages of labour." The nurse said.

"Labour?!" Punk shrieked, "She's not even 8 months yet." Punk said.

"We know. It's not un common, so don't worry. We're going to do our best to make sure the baby gets out safely." The nurse said.

"Can you not just send it back up, he… he can't come now." Punk said scared.

"I'm afraid not sir. We'll keep you updated and we're going to try everything we can to get him out safe." The nurse said.

Punk couldn't believe this. There was no way his and AJ's son could come right now. If only she hadn't ate that damn cookie.

Lisa fidgeted with her hands and looked at the floor, she was truly ashamed of herself and would never forgive herself for doing this.

**Damn Lisa! REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

Punk and Lisa had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour now. Punk shot up as soon as a nurse approached him.

"Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Punk asked.

"Yes, both are fine. We estimate that your son will be out in the world within half an hour, but we can't promise he'll come out… we can't promise he'll come out alive. Now that doesn't mean he won't, because he is so early he still isn't fully developed and will need a lot of care. So… would you like to stay out here while your girlfriend gives birth or would you like to come in?" The nurse said in the one full sentence.

Punk switched off after, 'we can't promise he'll come out alive.' Yet he continued to follow the nurse. He couldn't miss his son's birth and he also couldn't leave AJ to go at it alone. He wasn't even thinking about Lisa.

_1 hour later…_

AJ and Punk couldn't even see their son, he got took away so quickly. Punk also heard no cry, weren't all new born babies meant to cry as a sign they were alright? AJ was exhausted, she couldn't believe this was happening right now, they hadn't got anything planned. They had no names, no room ready, that was if their little baby survived.

"Is he… is he alive?" Punk asked, as a nurse came over to help AJ get comfy.

"…We're trying our best sir…" The nurse smiled sympathetically.

"Yes or no?" Punk said.

"Yes… but we don't know if he'll live to see tonight. Just keep hope and we'll keep you updated." The nurse said.

A tear rolled down AJ's cheek and Punk brushed it away, "C'mon don't cry, he'll be a little fighter." Punk said, hugging in AJ closely.

_2 hours later…_

"Yeah man, she's no trouble. It's eh… it's going to be a long night." Punk said.

He phoned Chris to see if he could look after Lisa for the night. He was pretty sure that it was going to be a hard night.

"Hey! Think positive. If that little guy is like his father, he'll prove all they nurses wrong like his father. Text me with any news." Chris said, giving Punk a brotherly hug and taking Lisa out the hospital.

Lisa felt horrible, disgusted and ashamed of herself for doing this. Seeing how sad and hurt Punk was made her hate herself even more. She was pretty sure she was crying herself to sleep tonight.

Punk made his way back into the room to find AJ not in the bed.

"AJ?" Punk said confused looking around.

He walked out and asked about. He finally spotted her in the intensive care section for new born babies. Punk opened the door, walking past all the basinets with tiny little babies. He made his way to AJ and looked down at his son for the first time.

He couldn't believe how tiny he was. You couldn't see his eyes, due to the tape over them. His skin looked so smooth and his hair, the very few strands he had, looked silky smooth.

"He's not going to make it… is he?" AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"Honestly… I don't know." Punk said. By just looking at his son and how tiny he was, he was beginning to lose a lot of hope.

"C'mon, you should be resting." Punk said, wrapping his arm around AJ and walking out with her to put her back to bed.

It definitely was going to be a long night.

_The next day…_

"You'll be happy to know your son is looking a lot better since yesterday. You might want to pick a name for him now." The nurse smiled.

"Yeah, thank you." Punk smiled as the nurse walked out.

"See, he's a little fighter." Punk said, causing AJ to smile.

"Jace." AJ said randomly.

"What?" Punk said.

"Jace Phil Brooks. I like that name." AJ smiled.

"Jace…" Punk said, repeating the name. Too his surprise he actually liked it, it was special, unique. Little Jace.

**REVIEW EVIEW REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

_6 weeks later…_

Little Jace was getting stronger and stronger each day just like Punk told AJ he would. They had even gotten to know the couple next to them who were in the same position with their son Bradley.

Punk thought it was strange that Lisa never wanted to come and see Jace, she always looked worried whenever Punk brought him up. She stayed with Chris most of the time while AJ and Punk went to see Jace.

"Hey little guy." Punk said, walking into the room Jace shared with Bradley beside him, AJ close behind him.

Punk got a little worried when he saw the nurse over looking on Jace.

"Is everything all right?" Punk asked worried.

"Oh yes, don't be alarmed, he's good. Would you… would you like to hold him? We think he's stable enough." The nurse smiled.

Punk and AJ couldn't believe it. They could finally hold their son in their arms for the first time since he was born. As he was born so tiny there was no way they could of held him before.

"Yes." AJ said without even taking a breath.

Punk watched as the nurse gently took Jace and placed him in AJ's arms for the first time. They had also learned he had his eyes a few weeks ago.

AJ felt overwhelmed and truly blessed to be holding her son for the first time. It was magical. She took his little hand between her index finger and thumb and whispered, "Mommy's little fighter."

After five minutes of AJ just simply holding Jace, she turned to Punk who was itching to hold his son as well. She gently and carefully put him in Punks tattoo'd arms, (he was still very vulnerable) and watched Punk and his son interact for the first time.

Punk couldn't believe he was finally holding him, he waited and waited 6 weeks for this. There was no better feeling. He couldn't believe how this past year had went, if you told him two years ago, he'd be sat at home with a beautiful girlfriend, gorgeous adoptive daughter and tough little boy he would of told you to go chase a cheetah.

"You're a strong little guy aren't you?" Punk said, talking away to his son, watching his big green eyes look up at his similar ones.

"I know I said you could hold him. But best not keep him out long, he'll start to feel a little sore." The nurse said, sorry to be spoiling a perfect moment.

"Yeah, of course." Punk said, not wanting to hand him back over but slowly handing him over anyway, watching the nurse place him back in the bassinet.

Once the nurse had left the room and Punk and AJ sat down, keeping their eye on Jace the whole time, AJ spoke up…

"Lisa should be here." AJ said.

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with her. I ask her to come all the time but she just ignores me." Punk said.

"Maybe she feels guilty?" AJ suggested.

"About what? It's not like she gave you that cookie on purpose." Punk laughed.

"I know." AJ laughed, "But still… we should get her here somehow." AJ said.

_1 hour later…_

Punk and AJ decided they were going to head home for some sleep. It was 10pm anyway.

"See you tomorrow." AJ smiled over to the couple they had got to know, Daniel and Brie.

"See you tomorrow." Brie smiled over to AJ.

"See you later man." Punk said to Daniel.

"See you." Daniel smiled.

Once Punk and AJ had picked a quiet Lisa up from Chris's, they headed home.

Lisa had felt horrible for the past 6 weeks. Watching Punk and AJ have to get up and put smiles on their faces and go see their tiny , weak little boy struggle for his life, and it was all because of her that he was so weak and tiny.

But something still haunted the back of her mind, behind all that guilt. She recalled her fathers words every night.

'_I don't care what it is that you do, but if I somehow find out that the baby survives, I'll not only kill you, but I'll kill both they toe rags you call mom and dad.'_

Of course she wasn't going to kill little Jace. Not now that he was here in the world and just simply because she didn't have the guts to do such a horrible, tragic thing. She just had to think of a plan. Maybe she needed to tell Punk and AJ. Even if it meant them hating her for doing this to their precious son.

**Will Lisa tell the truth? Find out in the next chapter. REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

_4am…_

"Dad…" Lisa said, tapping Punk lighting on his bare shoulder.

Punk being the light sleeper that he is jumped and turned to face Lisa standing at his side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Punk said panicking.

"No… not really. I've… I've done a really bad thing." Lisa said beginning to sob quietly.

Punk removed the covers and sat up, tilting Lisa's chin to face him.

"Go sit on the couch while I put some clothes on." Punk said, watching Lisa nod and walk away out the room.

Punk turned to see AJ still sleeping like a baby. He smiled yet he felt upset as his eyes drew to the crib that was beside AJ's bedside table. Jace should be in there, not in some hospital.

Punk sighed and put on some basketball shorts and a top, walking in to see what was wrong with Lisa, maybe he'd finally get an answer as to why she had been acting strange these past weeks.

"Ok Lisa, what's wrong?" Punk asked, sitting down beside Lisa on the soft couch.

"It's all my fault." Lisa sobbed, looking at the floor, not even being able to look at Punk.

"What is?" Punk said confused.

"Jace." Lisa cried.

"What about him? Lisa, if you think he's not going to make it and that's why you're upset then don't be, he's getting stronger every day and…" Punk was cut off.

"That's not what I mean." Lisa said.

"What do you mean then?" Punk said, now he was totally confused.

"It's my fault he came early. I gave… I gave AJ the cookie on deliberate." Lisa said, finally spilling everything to Punk.

Punk thought he was hearing things. He thought Lisa loved him and AJ? Why would she do such a horrible thing? He had so many questions.

"Why?" He managed to say.

"My dad." Lisa said.

"What? Lisa would you please make some sense cause I'm lost, your dads dead." Punk said, of course, he didn't know who took Lisa that time they had got broken into, Lisa wouldn't tell him or AJ.

"He's not. He… he took me, he took your car and wallet and he told me I was too hurt you and AJ and by hurting you, I was too hurt Jace." Lisa said, tears non stop rolling down her cheek.

"How is he alive? Your definitely sure your not sleep walking right now?" Punk said.

"I don't know how he's alive but he told me if he found out that Jace survived, he'd kill me, you and AJ." Lisa said.

"Lisa! God dammit, why didn't you tell me this before. Instead of causing… Jace could of came out healthy if you had just told me." Punk said.

"I was scared, I was terrified, I thought if I didn't do it then he would of killed you and AJ and then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was terrified." Lisa said.

Punk paused. He knew the last thing he should be doing was shouting at Lisa, she was only 7. She didn't know anything about anything.

"Come here." Punk said, signally Lisa in for a hug.

Lisa was surprised to find herself being hugged by Punk, "You're not mad with me?"

"I'm mad, but only because you didn't tell me. What's done is done, once Jace comes home, I'll go find your dad." Punk said.

"But what if he…" Lisa got cut off.

"What if he what? Kills me? Lisa, I work with lions, tigers and bears. He's going to be bones by the time I'm finished with him." Punk said causing Lisa to chuckle.

"What will AJ say?" Lisa said.

"Well she's definitely going to be mad with you, but she'll forgive you, I'll talk to her tomorrow while you're at school." Punk said.

_The Next Day…_

Punk had just finished telling AJ about everything with Lisa and to his surprise she was alright.

"Punk, I honestly don't care anymore. All I want is Jace to get strong so we can take him home." AJ said rubbing her eyes.

"He will. Don't worry." Punk said, hugging her, resting his chin on her head, rubbing her back in circled notions.

_Later that night…_

Lisa had finally decided to tag along with Punk and AJ to visit Jace.

She was amazed by how tiny he still was but he was a gorgeous little baby. Forrest green eyes, dark brown hair, soft little cheeks, cute little button nose. He had features of both Punk and AJ.

"Do you want to hold him?" Punk asked with Jace in his arms, Lisa sitting beside him.

She just nodded and Punk gently placed him in Lisa's arms.

Lisa couldn't believe how cute this little guy was. She was instantly falling in love with him.

"Sir." The nurse said to Punk who's head shot up.

Punk got up and walked towards the nurse who was at the edge of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Punk asked.

"Yes, everything is great. I have some good news. Jace is three weeks away from being 9 months. Next week there could be a possibility of him coming home with you and your girlfriend." The nurse smiled.

This was the best news Punk had heard all year.

_Back at their house…_

Lisa's father laughed as he left Punk and AJ's house. Broken house. He'd destroyed every room. Especially Lisa's. He'd broke mirrors, beds and furniture. Smashed dished in the kitchen and tipped the couches and TV over. It looked like a bomb had hit their house.

"I'm coming for you Lisa."

**Uh Oh. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello fellow readers! I hope you are enjoying my stories. I know I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to but I've been at school and had a lot of work to be doing so I apologise. Anyway, I ask that if you read this story or any of my other ones, please favourite and follow it if you aren't already. And keep REVIEWING. **

**Also another thing… if you like to go on YouTube and watch MV's. I make some. Go to my YouTube account- laurenmcmenamin and subscribe to me. I do AJ/Punk ones, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee, I also take requests. So go check it out. I also subscribe back! **

**Keep reviewing the stories and I hope you keep enjoying them. Thank you!**

"I can't believe we might get to take home next week." AJ said walking up the stairs to Punks house.

She was so happy. These 6 weeks had been a living hell for both Punk and AJ and finally it was all going to end next week.

"I know. I can't wait." Punk said, putting his key into the door and turning it, opening the door to a completely bombed house.

AJ's hand flew to her mouth and Lisa gasped behind her at the sight of the house.

"What? What the hell…" Punk said, looking around.

Everything was completely destroyed. The TV was smashed and on the floor. The couches were ripped and tipped upside down. The kitchen looked like it had been turned upside down and all the rooms were destroyed as well.

Punk could have cried. This was his damn house and someone had destroyed everything in it. All three of them began making a start to salvage things and pick things up. Punk noticed in the kitchen that the picture that Lisa had drew, the picture Punk loved had writing of an address on it.

He grabbed his jacket, walking past AJ and Lisa.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"To find that bastard." Punk said, gritting his teeth.

AJ hadn't seen Punk look so furious in his life.

"Don't…" AJ paused as the door banged shut. "Get hurt…" She whispered to herself looking over to Lisa who was trying her best to tidy everything.

Some things were beyond tidying.

_With Punk…_

Punk should have got the police but he was too stubborn, he walked right past the police station and towards the address that was on the picture. This son of a bitch was going to pay, not only for hurting his family but for destroying his house. He was the reason his son was still in hospital. Yes, it might have been Lisa who done the deed, but at the end of the day it all leads up to him.

He opened the door to a house that looked rather broken as well.

"Alright, where are you?" Punk said, walking right in the house. He was looking for a fight.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to be met by a hard punch to the face, sending him reeling backwards, out cold.

**Just a wee short chapter. REVIEW anyway. What's going to happen to Punk?**


	25. Chapter 25

Punk opened his eyes to see himself in a living room, sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He growled as he saw Lisa's biological father enter the room.

"Awake are we?" Her father said.

"Untie me and fight me like a man." Punk spat wanting a fight.

"I don't want to fight boy. I just want to talk." Her father said, standing closely beside Punk, circling him in the chair.

"What's there to talk about? The fact you're a cold hearted bitch?" Punk said.

"Shut up. Let me talk… before you came along into my daughters life, I was a happy man, I cherished my family. I was her father and you took her away from me, and you have the cheek to tell me I'm cold hearted." Her father said.

"You lost the chance to be her father when you bet her up every night." Punk said, getting met by Lisa's fathers hand to his cheek.

"Did I? Why is that? The girl just needed put in her place, nothing anyone else wouldn't do."

"Yeah? I would never lift my hand to a child, never in my life, even if they done something so spiteful. I would never touch them the way you handled her. So don't even begin to tell me that everyone does it because frankly I cant think of anyone who would want to hit such a sweet girl like Lisa." Punk said.

"Hmmm… moving on, how is this son of yours?..."

"Don't…" Punk said closing his eyes.

"Oh yes, he's not even with you at your house. He's still in hospital but I tell you what, little fighter so he is, I mean born two months early. Must have been hard." Her father smirked.

"Why are you doing this? You can hurt me all you like, but don't go near my family." Punk said.

"Your family? Lisa isn't your daughter boy, and as soon as I get my hands on these adoption forms, she'll be all mine again." He laughed hastily.

"No she won't, not unless I stick around." Punk said.

"That's the thing, you won't be sticking around."

_With AJ and Lisa…_

"I don't know Lisa, I'm worried about him." AJ said, pacing up and down the living room.

"Maybe you should phone the police." Lisa said, swinging her legs on the couch.

"No, Punk will kill me if I phone the cops… I… I'm going to find him." AJ said, grabbing her keys and phone.

"What about me?" Lisa frowned.

"Just stay here, don't answer any phones or doors, I'll be back soon." AJ said, fleeing out the door as fast as she could.

_With Punk and Lisa's Father…_

"That will teach you not to take other people's children." Lisa's father said, dropping the blood stained knife on the ground and walking out.

Punk fell to the floor, blood flowing out from the opening in his torso that had been stabbed.

AJ ran up the stairs to the house Lisa's father came from. She didn't even care about catching him, she just hoped Punk was alright when she got in.

She ran down the hall and gasped as she saw Punk riving in pain on the floor.

"Punk!" AJ screamed, running beside Punk and turning him over to see his t-shirt covered in blood.

"Oh my god." AJ said, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief. Punk had been stabbed.

"A-april…" Punk said, his voice starting to go, as well as his eyes.

"Punk, please… stay strong, I'll go get help." AJ said, beginning to get up when Punk held her down.

"Don't… just pr…promise me something… Don't let Jace forget me…" Punk said, his eyes fluttering now and then.

"No… don't say your goodbyes… you, your going to be fine… please Punk, I need you." AJ cried as she watched Punks hand, drop from her own onto the ground, his eyes shutting completely over.

"Punk…" AJ cried, putting his head on her lap and kissing it repeatedly.

**Next chapter will be the last. REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

_1 year later…_

"Daddy." A one year old Jace said, waving the picture of his mom and dad about in the air.

"Daddy's gone baby." AJ said, giving her son a sad smile.

"Home soon?" Jace said, looking at his mother for answers.

"Yeah. Home soon." AJ said.

"I'll take him over to see him. It's only across the road." Lisa perked in, she was now 7 years old.

"I don't know. That's a busy road out there." AJ said, folding her arms to make a decision.

"Pweese?" Jace said pouting.

"Oh alright then. Come here and get your coat on." AJ said, helping little Jace off the couch to put his coat on.

"Now watch the roads and stay with Lisa and Lisa, be careful and keep an eye on him, you know what he's like." AJ said, referring to Jace who liked to wander about himself usually leading up to him getting lost.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." Lisa said, taking Jace's hand and walking slowly out the door, Jace had just started to walk after all.

They managed to cross the busy road and was now headed towards seeing their father.

They opened the large gate to the zoo and began walking past all the animals. Jace was so fascinated.

"Daddy." Jace shouted as he spotted his father in the lion cage.

"Hey buddy." Punk smiled turning round, he loved seeing his children at work, it put him in a better mood.

"Me and eesa crossed the road all by our self." Jace said proudly hugging his father tightly.

"Wow, but you held Lisa's hand right?" Punk said.

"Yes." Jace smiled.

"Good boy, how's my girl?" Punk asked, turning his attention to Lisa.

"I'm good." Lisa smiled.

"Can we see imba daddy?" Jace asked, he really loved Simba, probably more than Punk, maybe not.

"Yeah, come on then." Punk said, lifting his son up and taking Lisa's hand into the lion cage. Jace giggled as his father laid him down beside Simba who just seemed to continue lying there.

They began messing around, Punk running around with Jace, carrying on with Lisa, cuddling Simba, he really did have the perfect life. Not to mention AJ who had made her way over to her family.

"Hey." AJ smiled, greeting Punk with a passionate kiss.

"Hey." Punk smiled.

"Miss me." AJ laughed.

"I've only been gone since 9am." Punk laughed, "but of course I've missed you."

Turned out Punk survived the stabbing caused by Lisa's father. He had just lost a lot of blood which cause his eyes to shut with the blood loss.

Jace was united with his family after two months in the hospital and started to grow into a mischievous little boy just like his father.

They really did take a walk on the wild side.

**And there you have it. I hope I didn't make anyone think Punk died. Never again I promised. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, I actually really enjoyed writing this one so REVIEW this last chapter and tell me what you think, also REVIEW and tell me if you'd like to see a sequel to this? I leave it in your hands. Thank you!**


End file.
